vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2013-03-12
__TOC__ '"Can Sega Do What Nintendon't?" Co-Op Championship #1 Contenders' Match' Matchup Winners Results The Sega boys controlled most of this one, including a long beatdown on Mario outside of the ring and even a successful stop on Luigi hitting his Mr. L mode. But after a jinx from Baz McMahon saying Teamcast had it down, the Mario Bros. turned their luck around after Mario getting his big swing on and getting the pin. Other Plot Raw Power is backstage, Dan mentions that Woody's shown up for work this time, but he looks a little different, though he couldn't quite describe how... '"Six-Man Battle Royal Casual Championship #1 Contender's Match' Matchup Winner Results Elimination Order 1. Dante by JonTron 2. Ezio by The Pyro 3. Solid Snake by The Pyro 4. The Pyro by Scorpion 5. Scorpion by JonTron Despite the crowd's feelings, JonTron emerges from the fray as the next contender to Red's title. Other Plot Charles Barkley and Nappa are backstage again. Chuck decides to extend the olive branch to his foe because he doesn't want to get a spacist reputation. The two shake hands, and an unexpected friendship forms! 'General Manager Tournament Loser's Bracket Steel Cage Match' Matchup Loser Results A couple of big scares in this one. Nappa and Waluigi each had some very close attempts at exiting the cage, with Waluigi even getting one half over the top, but Nappa was able to avoid an embarrassing loss, sending Waluigi further along the Loser's Bracket. Other Plot The Practice are bickering once more backstage. Wily claims to have seen someone with an unpronounceable name looking for "Voody." Then they shift to Wily's tournament match with Charles Barkley. The doctors fire shots at each other back and forth. 'General Manager Tournament: Round 2 - Match 1' Matchup Winner Results Wily wasn't Zee One this time around. Barkley might still be having some spacist flashes against the "alien" Wily, and it led him to victory and the semifinals in The Great Tournament. 'General Manager Tournament: Round 2 - Match 2' Matchup Winner Results Mayor Haggar takes a rare fall after getting hit with the Augmented Tombstone. Jensen rides his augmented bike into the semifinals of The Great Tournament. Other Plot Phoenix Wright comes to the ring, and he's not looking pleased. He brings news from the Board of Directors about Donkey Kong, his finisher, the Banana Slamma, is an illegal move as it is a glitch that causes total limb damage! With the VGCW Championship vacant, Phoenix Wright is about to announce a tournament to decide it, but he's interrupted by Gabe Newell sans hat! As the number one contender, Gaben believes he should be awarded the title instead of going through a tournament! With that, Charles Barkley arrives! Barkley says that he was the one who had the title unfairly taken away, so he should get it back. Dr. Wily's turn to interrupt! He turns us back to the 2012-12-12 show where Proto Man won a tournament final against Wily using the same finishing move and became champion! By Wily's logic, he should have won and become champion! Ganondorf's heard enough now and slowly walks out to the loaded ring. Bowser was also a user of the same move, causing the famous 32-5 result that took the belt from him, so he should be champion! Finally putting an end to this, the Board of Directors texts Phoenix, who announces that the four men will face each other in a fatal-four way to decide the next champion on the night of the The Great Tournament finals! Ganon says he accepts the outcome, but he's got to recover his pride! The Dark Lord calls out Bowser, and King Koopa is all too happy to oblige! Ganon accuses Bowser of cheating, but Bowser says he'd have taken care of business even without the move! Ganondorf says there's only one thing to do, he challenges Bowser to a 30-minute iron man inferno match, just as they fought once before! Bowser accepts, and the rematch is on! '"32-5" Inferno Iron Man Rematch' Matchup Winner Results While it didn't take long for a fall to emerge last time, it took nearly 11 minutes this time around, with Ganondorf scoring a pin after a Gerudo Valley Driver. Koopa evened the score a couple minutes later at 1-1, and then another pin to take the lead at 2-1. A few minutes after that, Bowser drunks Ganondorf to extend the lead to 3-1. With a boot to the head, Ganondorf strikes back to close in at 3-2. A mess of reversals later leads to a 3-3 tie. But Bowser wouldn't let that stand for long, getting a fall to retake a 4-3 lead and moments later pushing it to 5-3. Ganondorf kept alive with another fall, making it 5-4. After busting open his old rival, once again we were tied at 5! Five minutes to go, Ganondorf is back on top to get ahead 6-5, but Bowser answers right back, tying it up once more, and then quickly regaining the lead at 7-6 and then pushing it to 8-6 with a third quick fall! Ganondorf knows he's losing time, and a leg drop gets him close at 8-7. Two minutes left and it's the final countdown! Bowser's trying to put it away, but Ganondorf won't go away! Fighting to the end, Ganondorf runs out of time! Bowser has done it again with an 8-7 win! Other Plot As Bowser celebrates, Woody shows up, hulked up with wings, and attacks Bowser and Ganon! The rivals fight together for survival! '"TOOOOYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSS" Handicap Brawl' Matchup Winner Results All have suffered. Other Plot Woody is still in the ring, but a mysterious voice is heard, telling Woody that's he's lost his way. A newcomer whirls his way in as Geno debuts to take on the new and...improved...?... Woody! '"Hard to Pronounce" Match' Matchup Winner Results The toys fought it out, but Geno leaves Woody starstruck...or is that stairstruck?... with a blast from the steps to KO the freak! Category:Broadcast Category:Main Division Category:No.1 Contenders Category:Tag Team Category:Six-Man Category:Battle Royal Category:Great Tournament Category:Inferno Category:Iron Man Category:Rematch Category:Handicap Category:Brawl